


Hug

by Cas_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Wings/pseuds/Cas_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of the anon hate floating around the internet, you go to sleep, only to find yourself in the warm comfort of the arms of your choosing. (Gender-neutral reader-insert short stories meant to calm and reassure those affected by all the hate going around these past few days. You may choose which character from Supernatural you would like to receive comfort from. Enjoy, loves. :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

You've been on tumblr all day. It's usually a fun time, the website, it's your safe place, your personal haven of bad jokes, endless pictures of celebrities, and poorly timed puns. However, today, it's not safe. The website has changed in an instant, has done a 180 due to people who decided they'd send you or your friends anonymous hate. It's vile, what they've done, it's affecting people in real ways, and damn it, it's not fair. These thoughts running through your tired mind, you decide to call it a day, and reblog a few more supportive posts before heading to bed.

It's quiet now as you lay in the dark, wishing sleep to your aid. Sleeping over something always makes it better, right? Figuring it couldn't do any harm, you roll over, eyelids heavy enough to allow you to slip into soft slumber.

Suddenly, you're in your safe place, wherever that may be. Whether it is in a childhood tree house or sitting before a fireplace with an indulgently expensive glass of wine, you're there. You're not alone in your safe place, but that isn't a bad thing. No, not at all. There, a few feet from you, face illuminated by a gentle smile, stands Dean Winchester. He knows what you're going through, you realize as he walks forward, he knows the pain you've been experiencing, and he doesn't judge you a bit. He walks forward wordlessly, the weight that always seems to be on his shoulders gone, replaced by a strength that you know is for you, to allow you to lay all your sorrows upon him. And so you do. As the hunter sits beside you, he opens his arms, allowing you the refuge you've needed for so long.

The hug isn't like any you've experienced previously. It's almost as if the love and understanding comfort radiating from Dean is flowing into you, filling your soul with the same pure good that he holds within him. His arms are strong as they somehow surround you completely to envelop you in the comforting scent of gun oil, cheap motel soap, and leather. You feel him begin to speak before you hear him. His voice is soft, deep and comforting, rumbling from his chest, care filling his every word as he murmurs against your hair.

"You're worth more than words on a screen, alright?" You can feel his almost chapped lips move with every syllable against your temple, the words whispered out of nothing but a pure desire to help you. "And don't you dare say you deserve them, you don't, you hear me? You deserve nothing but happiness." The sentences seems harsh, but in the hunter's voice, they're nothing but kind and true. Blessedly true. After all Dean had been through in his life, he would be the one to know, right? He knows how to recognize good and evil, and apparently, all he sees in you is good.

You're fighting the validity of his statement inside, but with your ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat thrumming against your ear, you realize you are more than words on a screen. You're an individual all your own, with perfections and flaws just like everyone else, and, just like everyone else, just like Crowley, you deserve to be loved. You deserve to love yourself with just as much purity as Dean is showing, because you're you, and that's perfect. You're perfect just the way you are, you realize, and who is anyone to tell you different?

Dean is right, you accept with a calming breath. Dean is right. Breathing out gently, all your cares fall from your shoulders, leaving only comfort as you nuzzle into the hunter's soft cotton shirt, your eyelids fluttering shut. You don't want to leave this moment, and you know you don't have to until you're ready. You may stay with Dean as long as you like, for he will be there to hold you, he will be there to talk you through any and every problem you have. Dean Winchester will always be with you, if only you'll keep him with you, close to your mind and even closer to your heart.

Stay safe, friend. Stay safe in Dean's arms for as long as you need, he'll be there the whole time.


	2. Castiel

You've been on tumblr all day. It's usually a fun time, the website, it's your safe place, your personal haven of bad jokes, endless pictures of celebrities, and poorly timed puns. However, today, it's not safe. The website has changed in an instant, has done a 180 due to people who decided they'd send you or your friends anonymous hate. It's vile, what they've done, it's affecting people in real ways, and damn it, it's not fair. These thoughts running through your tired mind, you decide to call it a day, and reblog a few more supportive posts before heading to bed.

It's quiet, now, as you lay in the dark, wishing sleep to your aid. Sleeping over something always makes it better, right? Figuring it couldn't do any harm, you roll over, eyelids heavy enough to allow you to slip into soft slumber.

Suddenly, you're in your safe place, whatever that may be. Whether it is in a childhood tree house or sitting before a fireplace with an indulgently expensive glass of wine, you're there. You're not alone in your safe place, but that isn't a bad thing. No, not at all. There, a few feet from you, stands Castiel, blue eyes soft in empathy. He knows what you're going through, you realize as he walks forward, he knows the pain you've been experiencing, and he doesn't judge you a bit. He approaches you silently, the ever present worried line upon his brow gone, replaced by a strength that you know if for you, to allow you to lay all your sorrows upon him. And so you do. As the angel sits beside you, he opens his arms, allowing you the refuge you've needed for so long.

The hug isn't like any you've experienced previously. It's almost as if the loyalty, the love for humanity Castiel has always had is flowing into you, filling your soul with the same pure appreciation that he holds within him. His arms are gentle, and surround you, somehow encircle you completely to envelop you with the comforting scent of shower fresh skin and clean air. You feel him begin to speak before you hear him. His voice is soft, rumbling and comforting, baritone in chest, care filling his every word as he murmurs against your hair.

"I have loved humanity for a long time," he says, sighing. "I have seen evil, I have seen humans destroy one another for no reason, brothers and sisters turning against each other for no reason." You can feel his chapped lips move with every syllable against your temple, the words whispered out of nothing but a pure desire to help you. "Your situation is just like all those I've encountered previously: there is no reason behind the hatred. Those people have no reason to hurt you, you don't deserve it. I hope you know that." The corner of his mouth hints at a smile, the gesture felt against your cheek now. "I've seen your soul. I've seen who you are, and you are far more than those messages have said, I promise you." Castiel, you realize, can recognize good and evil instantly; you realize all he sees in you is good.

You're fighting the validity of his statement inside, but with your ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat thrumming against your ear, you realize you are more than words on a screen. You're an individual all your own, with perfections and flaws just like everyone else, and, just like everyone else, just like Crowley, you deserve to be loved. You deserve to love yourself, love your purely good soul with everything you have, because you're you, and that's perfect. You're perfect just the way you are, you realize, and who is anyone to tell you different?

Castiel is right, you accept with a calming breath. Castiel is right. Breathing out gently, all your cares fall from your shoulders, leaving only comfort as you nuzzle into the angel's starchy trench coat, your eyelids fluttering shut. You don't want to leave this moment, and you know you don't have to until you're ready. You may stay with Castiel as long as you like, for he will be there to hold you, he will be there to talk you through any and every problem you have. Castiel will always be with you, if only you'll keep him with you, close to your mind and even closer to your heart.

Stay safe, friend. Stay safe in your angel's arms for as long as you need, he'll be there the whole time.


	3. Sam

You've been on tumblr all day. It's usually a fun time, the website, it's your safe place, your personal haven of bad jokes, endless pictures of celebrities, and poorly timed puns. However, today, it's not safe. The website has changed in an instant, has done a 180 due to people who decided they'd send you or your friends anonymous hate. It's vile, what they've done, it's affecting people in real ways, and damn it, it's not fair. These thoughts running through your tired mind, you decide to call it a day, and reblog a few more supportive posts before heading to bed.

It's quiet, now, as you lay in the dark, wishing sleep to your aid. Sleeping over something always makes it better, right? Figuring it couldn't do any harm, you roll over, eyelids heavy enough to allow you to slip into soft slumber.

Suddenly, you're in your safe place, whatever that may be. Whether it is in a childhood tree house or sitting before a fireplace with an indulgently expensive glass of wine, you're there. You're not alone in your safe place, but that isn't a bad thing. No, not at all. There a few feet from you, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips, stands Sam Winchester. He knows what you're going through, you realize as he walks forward, he knows the pain you've been experiencing, and he doesn't judge you a bit. He walks forward wordlessly, the pain that always seems to be in his eyes gone, replaced by a strength that you know is for you, to allow you to lay all your sorrows upon him. And so you do. As the younger hunter sits beside you, he opens his arms, allowing you the refuge you've needed for so long.

The hug isn't like any you've experienced previously. It's almost as if the understanding comfort and empathy radiating from Sam is flowing into you, filling your soul with the same pure experience he holds within him. His arms are so large and warm, and somehow envelop you completely to surround you with the comforting scent of laundry-worn cotton and gas station shampoo. You feel him begin to speak before you hear him. His voice is soft, deep and comforting, rumbling from his chest, care filling his every word as he murmurs against your hair.

"You don't listen to them, okay?" You can feel his lips move with every syllable against your temple, the words whispered out of nothing but a pure desire to help you. "You don't listen to people who lie, do you?" You shake your head, earning your shoulder a gentle, approving squeeze. "So why listen to them? Listening to liars will leave you with nothing but undeserved pain. Trust me," he pauses, reaching to brush an innocent thumb across your cheek. "Trust me, alright? They're all liars. You're worth so much more." Leaning into the soft caress, a peace comes over you, for you realize Sam's words are true. Blessedly true. After all Sam had been through in his life, he would be the one to know, right? He knows how to recognize good and evil, how to recognize lies and truth, and he's recognized the lie those individuals have sent your way.

You're fighting the validity of his statement inside, but with your ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat thrumming against your ear, you realize you are in fact more than words on a screen. You're an individual all your own, with perfections and flaws just like everyone else, and, just like everyone else, just like Crowley, you deserve to be loved. You deserve to love yourself with just as much purity as Sam is showing, because you're you, and that's perfect. You're perfect just the way you are, you realize, and who is anyone to tell you different?

Sam is right, you accept with a calming breath. Sam is right. Breathing out gently, all your cares fall from your shoulders, leaving only comfort as you nuzzle into the hunter's worn plaid shirt, your eyelids fluttering shut. You don't want to leave this moment, and you know you don't have to until you're ready. You may stay with Sam as long as you like, for he will be there to hold you, he will be there to talk you through any and every problem you have. Sam Winchester will always be with you, if only you'll keep him with you, close to your mind and even closer to your heart.

Stay safe, friend. Stay safe in Sam's arms for as long as you need, he'll be there the whole time.


	4. Crowley

You've been on tumblr all day. It's usually a fun time, the website, it's your safe place, your personal haven of bad jokes, endless pictures of celebrities, and poorly timed puns. However, today, it's not safe. The website has changed in an instant, has done a 180 due to people who decided they'd send you or your friends anonymous hate. It's vile, what they've done, it's affecting people in real ways, and damn it, it's not fair. These thoughts running through your tired mind, you decide to call it a day, and reblog a few more supportive posts before heading to bed.

It's quiet now as you lay in the dark, wishing sleep to your aid. Sleeping over something always makes it better, right? Figuring it couldn't do any harm, you roll over, eyelids heavy enough to allow you to slip into soft slumber.

Suddenly, you're in your safe place, wherever that may be. Whether it is in a childhood tree house or sitting before a fireplace with an indulgently expensive glass of wine, you're there. You're not alone in your safe place, but that isn't a bad thing. No, not at all. There, a few feet from you, expression holding a rare smile, stands Crowley. He knows what you're going through, you realize as he walks forward, he knows the pain you've been experiencing, and he doesn't judge you a bit. He walks forward wordlessly, the over-confident, almost smugness of his gait gone, replaced by a strength that you know is for you, to allow you to lay all your sorrows upon him. And so you do. As the king of hell sits beside you, he opens his arms, allowing you the refuge you've needed for so long.

The hug isn't like any you've experienced previously. It's almost as if the shred of desperately loving humanity radiating from Crowley is flowing into you, filling your being with the same pure emotion that he holds within him. His arms are strong as they somehow surround you completely to envelop you in the comforting scent of honey-sweet scotch and expensive cologne. You feel him begin to speak before you hear him. His voice is soft, deep and comforting, rumbling from his chest, care filling his every word as he murmurs against your hair.

"As the king of hell, people tend to think I condone all forms of evil. Not true. The evil without a point or a cause, like people who've been sending those messages," he shook his head with a disgusted scoff, "no, I don't condone that. Besides," he shrugged, allowing you to press closer to him, "they have no reason to send those to you." You can feel his lips move with every syllable against your temple, the words whispered out of nothing but a somehow pure desire to help you. "You, one of the few humans who would make a terrible demon." He reaches up to massage the juncture between your neck and shoulder gently, releasing your stress with each pass of his finger tips. "You're too good, your soul is too pure to deserve those messages, let alone hell." The sentence seems harsh, but in the king's voice, it's nothing but kind and true. Blessedly true. After all Crowley had done in his life, in hell, he would be the one to know, right? He knows how to recognize good and evil, and apparently, all he sees in you is good, so much of it that you're not only undeserving of the hate you've come across, you're undeserving of hell. Interesting, for the king of the place to say such a thing.

You're fighting the validity of his statement inside, but with your ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat thrumming against your ear, you realize you are more than words on a screen. You're an individual all your own, with perfections and flaws just like everyone else, and, just like everyone else, just like Crowley, you deserve to be loved. You deserve to love yourself with just as much humanity as Crowley has shown and is showing, because you're you, and that's perfect. You're perfect just the way you are, you realize, and who is anyone to tell you different?

Crowley is right, you accept with a calming breath. Crowley is right. Breathing out gently, all your cares fall from your shoulders, leaving only comfort as you nuzzle into the demon's silky dress shirt, your eyelids fluttering shut. You don't want to leave this moment, and you know you don't have to until you're ready. You may stay with Crowley as long as you like, for he will be there to hold you, he will be there to talk you through any and every problem you have. Crowley will always be with you, if only you'll keep him with you, close to your mind and even closer to your heart.

Stay safe, friend. Stay safe in Crowley's arms for as long as you need, he'll be there the whole time.


	5. Charlie

You've been on tumblr all day. It's usually a fun time, the website, it's your safe place, your personal haven of bad jokes, endless pictures of celebrities, and poorly timed puns. However, today, it's not safe. The website has changed in an instant, has done a 180 due to people who decided they'd send you or your friends anonymous hate. It's vile, what they've done, it's affecting people in real ways, and damn it, it's not fair. These thoughts running through your tired mind, you decide to call it a day, and reblog a few more supportive posts before heading to bed.

It's quiet now as you lay in the dark, wishing sleep to your aid. Sleeping over something always makes it better, right? Figuring it couldn't do any harm, you roll over, eyelids heavy enough to allow you to slip into soft slumber.

Suddenly, you're in your safe place, wherever that may be. Whether it is in a childhood tree house or sitting before a fireplace with an indulgently expensive glass of wine, you're there. You're not alone in your safe place, but that isn't a bad thing. No, not at all. There, a few feet from you, glasses-framed face colored with a happy smile, stands Charlie. She knows what you're going through, you realize as she walks forward, she knows the pain you've been experiencing, and she doesn't judge you a bit. She walks forward wordlessly, her previously shy demeanor gone, replaced by a strength that you know is for you, to allow you to lay all your sorrows upon her. And so you do. As Charlie sits beside you, she opens her arms, allowing you the refuge you've needed for so long.

The hug isn't like any you've experienced previously. It's almost as if her strength, formed over many years of standing firm in her fandom pride, is flowing into you, filling your being with the same bravery she holds. Her arms are strong as they somehow surround you completely to envelop you in the comforting scent of soft apple shampoo, laundry detergent, and clean lotion. You feel her begin to speak before you hear her. Her voice is soft and comforting, lilting from her chest, care filling her every word as she murmurs against your hair.

"Those people are crappy," she begins, placing a soft kiss against the side of your head. "If I've learned one thing, it's to not take anything to heart when it comes to bullies. They're just jealous 'cause your awesome." She laughs gently, patting your bicep with her small hand. "Besides, if you listened to everything people told you, you wouldn't be yourself, you'd be what other people wanted you to be. What kind of life is that, right? Just do what Scottie does, give her all you've got. It's all you can and should do." Geeky references and all, Charlie's words were nothing but true. Blessedly true. After all Charlie had been through, with how 'different' she was from society's norms, she would be the one to know what to do, right? She knows how to recognize crappy people, and apparently, you're not one of them.

You're fighting the validity of her statement inside, but with your ear pressed to her chest, her heartbeat thrumming against your ear, you realize you are more than words on a screen. You're an individual all your own, with perfections and flaws just like everyone else, and, just like everyone else, just like Crowley, you deserve to be loved. You deserve to love yourself with just as much shameless abandon as Charlie, because you're you, and that's perfect. You're perfect just the way you are, you realize, and who is anyone to tell you different?

Charlie is right, you accept with a calming breath. Charlie is right. Breathing out gently, all your cares fall from your shoulders, leaving only comfort as you nuzzle into her downy  _Lord of the Rings_  t-shirt, your eyelids fluttering shut. You don't want to leave this moment, and you know you don't have to until you're ready. You may stay with Charlie as long as you like, for she will be there to hold you, she will be there to talk you through any and every problem you have. Charlie will always be with you, if only you'll keep her with you, close to your mind and even closer to your heart.

Stay safe, friend. Stay safe in Charlie's arms for as long as you need, she'll be there the whole time.


End file.
